


Nascence

by whiffingbooks



Series: The Alternate Reality Files [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “I’m so sorry.”“It’s okay.”“No, it’s not. It’s New Year’s and we’re sitting in this damn ER because I lost my footing.”“To be honest, I saw Hermione push you. Before I lost consciousness, that is.”(Or Hermione miscalculates but everything ends up being okay).





	Nascence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm on a writing spree before my college begins. So here are all the AU fics I can manage (I'm avoiding writing angst for now).  
> Hope you like it!

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. It’s New Year’s and we’re sitting in this damn ER because I lost my footing.”

“To be honest, I saw Hermione push you. Before I lost consciousness, that is.”

“Oh, yes. It’s absolutely her fault. I’m just feeling a tad guilty and embarrassed for having been pushed by someone who doesn’t have good upper body muscle strength.”

“You do realize Hermione can carry books weighing twice Ron’s weight?”

“Holy shit. How did I forget that?”

“Ah!”

Ginny pulled the ice pack away as Harry groaned aloud. His face was a mess; his nose was purple and swollen, though compared to half an hour ago, it looked pretty tame. 

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have pressed so hard.”

Harry laughed a little before grabbing her hand with the ice pack. She ignored the slight fluttering in her heart and focused on alleviating the pain he must have been feeling. 

“You know,” He said casually, “I was almost certain she pushed you knowingly. I saw her smirk at you before throwing you like that. Perfect timing too, don’t you think?”

Ginny sighed. Hermione was a very smart person but her romantic plans usually ended up failing spectacularly. And what could be more disastrous than her repeated failures regarding Ginny and Harry’s relationship or lack thereof?

So Hermione, after months of apparently watching them flirt with each other and make goo-goo eyes at one another (her words), had decided to finally undergo her plan on New Year’s Eve party held by the Patil sisters. She had approached Ginny about fifteen seconds before the clock struck twelve. Without any further delay, she had grabbed the small red-haired girl and with Herculean strength threw her forwards.

Just as she was going to trip and fall, she banged into someone and the simultaneous cracking sound and the sound of everyone shouting ‘Happy New Year’ reached her ears. 

She pulled away from the person and immediately a mass of messy black hair nearly collapsed with a groan. Pushing down the growing unease and the sharp stinging in her forehead from where it has collided, she rushed towards the hunched boy.

“Harry?” She bit her lip and laid a hand on his back.

“One minute,” he raised his index finger. “I need a minute.”

She waited patiently as Harry composed himself.  _ It’s not too bad _ , she thought.  _ He seems alright. I haven’t ruined any potential romance with my hard noggin _ . 

Harry finally stood up straight. “Is it too bad?”

She stood transfixed for a few minutes, looking at his smashed nose as blood coated his face and trickled down onto his shirt. Breaking out of her daze, she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the nearest ER.

And here they were.

“Perfect timing? We were seconds away from New Year’s. She must have ruined your chances of having a good kiss. Instead, you got stuck with me.” She replied nonchalantly although her heart thudded.

Harry paused poking his nose and stared at her. Slowly, he kept the ice pack beside him and held her hand. She felt tingles at the skin contact. She wanted to avert her eyes from his unwavering gaze, his green eyes had pinned her to her place, however.

“I was coming to find you for that. So, perfect timing wouldn’t you say?” The sides of his lips quirked up slightly.

She was frozen at her place at his admission. He started to look worried at her continued silence. Finally, he spoke, “I’m getting a little nervous here.”

“I thought these declarations were followed by a kiss.” Her voice was steady, even though she almost melted when he smiled brightly.

“We wouldn’t want to break traditions, do we?” With that, he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Butterflies erupted in her belly and warmth spread in her entire being. Harry was kissing him as if she was a drink he was addicted to and he had to go without it for years. She struggled to keep up with him but happily tried to match his hungry kisses.

“Hem, hem.”

Ginny heard an annoying cough from the background, which she ignored promptly. Again, someone coughed and they broke apart to see a short, toad-like woman adorned in a horrible pink dress and a Doctor’s coat standing in front of them with a fake smile.

“Mr Potter. This is your prescription. You have not displaced your septum but I do hope you get an X-ray done. Otherwise, ice packs and a daily dose of painkillers will heal your nose within a few days.” Doctor Umbridge advised in a sweet, saccharine tone which made her nauseous before she started to walk away.

She stopped suddenly and faced them with a basilisk look in her eyes. “And I suggest Miss that you go to the Gyno check-up. I have a feeling you will have a surprise waiting for you. Or not, by the looks it.” She let out a high-pitched laugh and left the two teenagers in shocked silence.

“That woman! Can you believe her nerve?” Ginny gritted her teeth.

Harry stood up and held out a hand. She rose and both of them started to make their way towards his car quietly. As they reached the car, Harry turned towards her.

“You know, I have a feeling this Year’s going to be great.”

She raised an eyebrow and stifled her smile. “Really?”

He shrugged. “I have an amazing girl standing beside me, who kissed me a few minutes back. And also, I hope she will not refuse to go to the nearest diner to have a very late dinner with me. It can also be interpreted as a date.”

“I think she’ll love to go on a date now.” Ginny raised on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. He audibly sighed. She got into the driver’s seat as Harry made his way to the passenger’s.

“Quick question,” she asked as she reversed the car. “How ready are you to milk apologies from Hermione?”

He sat up straight. “Really? I can? I’m going to have so much fun making her feel ashamed of breaking my nose.”

“She deserves it for literally throwing me like a basketball.”

“But won’t she be smug when she sees us kissing?”

“...Huh. I guess there’s no winning with Hermione. She’s omnipotent.”

“Yeah. Though I shouldn’t tell you about the time she tried to push me into the girl’s locker room when you were the only left changing.”

“SHE WHAT?!”


End file.
